Sienna Trinh
Sienna Trinh, a character in the Open Heart series, is an intern at Edenbrook Hospital. She is first seen in Book 1, Chapter 1. Appearance Sienna has brown eyes, long brown braided hair and tanned skin. Her casual outfit consists of a denim jacket over a dark red top combined with a necklace. She is described to be petite. Personality She says she can't stand inconsiderate people and if you tell her that you don't want her to get in trouble for you, she says she can't help it because that's who she is. She appears to be the cook/baker of your group of friends as she bakes cookies when she can't sleep and makes breakfast for everyone once you all rent a place together. She tends to hide her feelings behind a smile. She has wanted to help people all her life, to the point where she focused on their problems instead of her own. Chapters Open Heart Book 1 *Chapter 1: The Doctor Is In *Chapter 2: Code Blue *Chapter 3: Hanging in the Balance *Chapter 4: Dolores *Chapter 5: Relief *Chapter 6: Housewarming *Chapter 7: Patient X *Chapter 8: Make-Believe *Chapter 9: The Pita *Chapter 10: Risk and Reward *Chapter 11: Whatever it Takes *Chapter 12: Panacea *Chapter 13: Admission *Chapter 14: Triage *Chapter 15: Hearing Impaired *Chapter 16: The Curious Case of Dr. Banerji *Chapter 17: The Oath Relationships Wayne In Chapter 2, she mentions she had been living with her boyfriend, Wayne, but it was not an ideal living situation since he lives far away from the hospital, so she doesn't get enough sleep. When you all find a place to rent together, he hasn't come to visit the couple times he has been invited. If you point out that Sienna has just as demanding and busy a job as he does, she appears crestfallen that she has to defend him. In Chapter 6, he finally comes to meet you at the housewarming party and rubs all of you the wrong way. If you decide to talk to Sienna about him, she brushes it off, not wanting to talk about it. In Chapter 12, she tells you that she tried to talk to him about her troubles at work, but that he doesn't understand why she wanted to become a doctor in the first place. In Chapter 14, after he is angry that she stood him up for dinner (dismissing her blood covered scrubs and reasons for being busy due to the subway derailment), you can help Sienna dump Wayne or tell her to deal with him later. If she doesn't leave him in Chapter 14, it's revealed in the final chapter of Book 1 that he tracked her phone. She then takes his phone and throws it into the back of a truck passing by, telling him that they are over. Your Character You first meet her when she "rescues" you from Dr. Ramsey's scolding. After your first shift at the hospital, you and the other interns head to a bar to relax. It is her idea for all of you to move in together to get a better place than the individual rooms you each rent; you all agree, find a place, and move in together. In Chapter 5, you have the option to kiss her if you are wearing the premium outfit. After she told you about possibly resigning, you, Danny and your friends take her to an animal shelter to cheer her up in Chapter 12. You intentionally didn't invite Wayne. Danny In Chapter 6, at your housewarming party, Sienna and Danny, a nurse at your hospital, bond over The Secret of Ninradell. The next morning, you find them fallen asleep on the couch. In Chapter 7, when your friends are trying to help you figure out who Patient X is, she mentions asking Danny about the hospital patients and not finding any information that would help. Your friends tease her about being on a first name basis with Danny. In Chapter 12, he arranges with his cousin, Kima, a trip to the animal shelter to cheer up Sienna. In the final chapter of Book 1, if you helped her break earlier with her boyfriend in a Diamond scene, she'd tell You that she has a "small crush" while looking at him. Gallery Other Looks Sienna Casual.jpg|Casual SiennaBostonCommonOutfit.png|''Boston Common'' Outfit OHSiennaHospitalFullView.png|Scrubs Full View Miscellaneous Trivia *The surname Trinh is of Vietnamese origin and means: Virtuous, chaste, loyal. In other languages,Trinh is "Zhen" in Chinese or "Jeong, Jong, Jung" in Korean. *She plans to use her sister's Netflix password to binge watch with you and the other interns once you find a place to rent together. *In Chapter 9, it's revealed that she went to Princeton University. *Standing in the Intern rankings for the Diagnostics Team fellowship: **Week 1: 14th (Chapter 6) **Week 2: 17th (Chapter 7) *In Chapter 11, she tells you that she doesn’t know if she can take it any longer and considers leaving the residency. Memorable Quotes (Thank you to the PLL Wikia for letting us use their template for this memorable quotes section!) Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'Open Heart' Characters Category:Doctors Category:Playing Cupid